1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk device frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hard disk device frame for a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. People rely heavily on computer systems. Therefore, computer servers with higher calculation capacity and higher stability are important for computer systems. Due to increasingly reduced office space, an area occupied by a computer server must also be reduced. Thus, the hardware arrangement in the computer server is restricted by reduced space.
The computer server, such as a blade server may have many hard disk devices or other devices to provide data accessing function. The main boards, the hard disk devices, the fans are assembled in the case of the server case. However, the space in the server is limited. Therefore there is a need to assemble the hard disk devices, the main board, and the fan efficiently and reduce the component for positioning the devices.